


Boy Next Door

by supernatural9917



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Dean is a Tease, DestielFFPrompt, M/M, Older Castiel (Supernatural), Prompt Fill, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Twink Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Castiel's hot, young, new neighbour is going to drive him crazy...Written for the Destiel Smut Bingo 2018. Square fill: Getting caught





	Boy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Follow2thedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow2thedark/gifts).



> This is a fill for the following prompt on Destiel Port:  
>  _Dean's the boy next door who's been giving Mr. Novak looks all summer, Sammy went to some nerd camp for 2 weeks and Mom went to the store while Dads at work. Perfect time to jerk off. Where his Bed is pointed directly into Mr. Novak's bedroom._
> 
>  
> 
> _Cas can't take it anymore, that delicious twink is just begging to be filled, and Cas is ready to fill him up. After watching Dean cum Cas decided enough was enough. The sweet boy would be his._

Castiel Novak used to have a peaceful life. He had a nice house in a nice neighbourhood, with nice, quiet neighbours on both sides. Then Mrs Smith passed away, and her husband decided to move closer to his children in Ohio. The house went up for sale, quickly sold, and at the beginning of June, a family moved in.

John and Mary Winchester had seemed nice, and their seventeen-year-old son Sam was a studious, respectful boy who had just finished his junior year of high school. If it had been the three of them, Castiel's life would have continued peacefully.

But then there was Dean.

Dean was twenty-one, painfully pretty, and trouble with a capital T. From the moment Castiel had turned up at their front door to welcome them to the neighbourhood with a freshly baked apple pie, Dean had been… a problem.

First, he'd opened the door wearing nothing but cut-off denim shorts and a practically transparent white tank top. Then he had smiled at Castiel with those perfect lips, invited Castiel in, and led him to the kitchen to meet the rest of the family, his perky little ass filling out the shorts spectacularly. But the worst part came when they all dug into the pie, and Dean made the most pornographic noises possible while eating his piece.

'Holy shit, Mr Novak, this pie is awesome!' he had said eagerly. 'Will you marry me?'

Everyone had laughed it off, Mary explaining Dean's unnatural love of pie, but the look Dean gave him when nobody else was looking seemed to imply that something other than dessert might have been on his mind. Then the moment passed and Castiel assumed that he had imagined it. After all, he was in his mid-thirties; what would a young guy like Dean see in him? Hell, he was probably straight anyway. By the time he'd returned to his own house, Castiel was sure that Dean had only been happy about the pie and barely noticed the man who had brought it in.

He was sure until he had gotten ready for bed that night. A light was on in the room opposite his own, and as he went to pull down the blind, he saw Dean pulling off his tank top. Castiel stood frozen at the window, licking his lips at the sight of Dean's flat stomach and toned chest. Dean tossed the shirt aside and walked over to the window. He waved at Castiel with a smirk that told his neighbour that the little show had been on purpose, and just before pulling his curtains closed, the little shit had even _winked_.

Castiel got his revenge by jerking off to the thought of Dean on his knees.

The teasing continued through the summer. Dean was often out working on the yard that the Smiths had neglected during Mrs Smith's final illness, and the hot weather meant he was often in those damn short shorts and no shirt. Castiel discovered that the freckles he'd noticed on Dean's cheeks also dusted his chest before fading out on his stomach, and they only got more obvious as the summer wore on. When it got too hot, Dean would sometimes turn on the hose to rinse himself off, and if Castiel was in his yard at the same time, Dean would smirk right at him while he did it. At that point, Castiel would have to go inside to jerk off yet again, and he was completely certain that this was Dean's intention.

The final straw came at the beginning of August. Sam was away for two weeks at a prestigious academic summer camp, John was at work, and Mary had gone out, telling Castiel cheerfully that she was going to IKEA across town. That meant that Dean was likely to be alone for several hours, and probably in the yard preparing to taunt Castiel yet again. Castiel decided he wouldn't play the game today- after Mary drove off, he left his front yard and went up to his bedroom to take a shower instead of tending to the backyard flowers.

He made the mistake of looking into Dean's bedroom window first.

Dean had moved his bed so that it was directly in line of sight of the window, and was lying on his back completely naked, legs spread, jerking himself off with one hand and fingering himself with the other. The window was wide open, and when Castiel pushed his up, he could hear Dean's broken moans and panting breaths.

'Mr Novak,' Dean whimpered, ' _Cas_!'

There was no question that Dean had every intention of getting caught pleasuring himself while thinking of his neighbour. Castiel leaned out of his window and called out, 'Dean! Stop that immediately!'

Dean startled, perhaps having expected Castiel to enjoy the show without interacting, and pulled his hands away so he could sit up. 'Mr Novak, I-'

'Quiet, boy,' Castiel reprimanded. 'Do you have lube and condoms?' Dean's eyes grew wide, and he nodded vigorously. 'Good. I'll be there in a minute unless you tell me right now that you're just being a cock-tease and don't actually want me to fuck you.'

Dean met Castiel's gaze with one that was just as heated. 'Been wanting you to fuck me all summer, Mr Novak.'

'Later, we'll have a little chat about how to use your words to get what you want, and about how I live alone and keep my front door unlocked when I'm home. But first, I'm going to fuck that smirk off your face, boy.' Castiel closed his window and did a quick about-face to keep Dean from seeing the satisfied grin that Dean's stunned expression had caused.

When he made it to Dean's room a minute later, Castiel took a moment to appreciate the view in front of him. Dean had brought a pillow to the floor and was kneeling on it a few steps inside from the door. Castiel stepped through and shut the door behind him, walking right up to Dean and petting his hair. Dean leaned into him like a contented cat.

'Hello, Dean.'

'Hi, Mr Novak. I mean, Cas.'

'Why are you on your knees?'

'Wanna suck you off.' Dean looked up at him through his ridiculous eyelashes, his expression eager. 'Wanna taste you.'

'I thought you wanted me to fuck you,' Castiel replied with a raised eyebrow.

'I want both. I want everything.'

'Greedy. And unrealistic. I'm a lot older than you, it takes me longer to recover after coming.' He ran his fingers deeper into the strands of Dean's hair and gave a little tug. 'And as we're on a limited schedule today, I'm afraid you'll have to choose.'

'Fuck me,' Dean chose without any hesitation. 'Please Mr- please Cas, I want you.'

Castiel pulled Dean to his feet and then swept him off them, picking him up in a bridal hold and placing him on the bed. He tossed the pillow back onto it as well and began stripping off. 'Hands and knees. Let me see you.' By the time he was naked, Dean was presenting beautifully for him, the prep he had already done quite clear in this position. Castiel picked up the lube and slicked up two fingers in Dean's line of sight. Judging the by the way Dean bit his lip and his pupils dilated, he liked where this was going. 'May I touch you?'

'Please,' Dean replied, thrusting his ass out even more. Castiel stroked from Dean's lower back to the top of his thigh with one hand while slowly sliding his fingers inside. Dean arched his back as Castiel penetrated him, his body begging for more when he couldn't find the words.

'Beautiful. I've been wanting to touch you for so long, Dean,' Castiel admitted as he gently stroked Dean's prostate. 'But I never imagined you could really want an old man like me.'

'Dude, are you crazy?' Dean gasped. 'You're the hottest guy I've ever seen. And you make awesome pie. You're basically my real-life wet dream.'

'That's very flattering. Toss me the condom.' Dean picked it up but hesitated in handing it over. 'What's wrong?'

'Do you need it?' Dean asked shyly. 'I'm not… um, I haven't been with anybody since my last test.'

Castiel groaned and leaned his forehead on Dean's bare back. 'You'll be the death of me, boy. Yes, we need to be responsible and use it. But after this, we can both get tested and go without if you want.'

'Yeah, I want to,' Dean replied as he handed over the condom. 'Do you?'

Castiel rolled on and slicked up the condom. 'Do I want to fill you up and watch my come drip back out of you as you lie wrecked from being fucked senseless?' He lined himself up, sliding slowly inside and draping himself over Dean's back so he could whisper in his ear. 'You bet your sweet little ass I do.'

'Fuck,' Dean muttered, 'you're so fucking hot, Cas.'

Castiel kissed the back of Dean's neck and straightened back up to his knees. 'Ready?'

'Yeah. But, um…'

Castiel could see Dean's blush even from behind as it crept along his neck. 'Talk to me, sweetheart,' he urged him.

'Can you go slow? I've never… I mean, I've been with girls, but this is my first time… you know… doing this.'

'I'm _very_ flattered, my beautiful boy,' Castiel replied, awestruck at what Dean was offering him. 'I'll take care of you.' Dean nodded, and Castiel slowly pulled partway out before gently pushing back in. He continued his gentle thrusting for a long while as Dean got used to it, only increasing his pace when Dean started pushing back against him to urge him on.

'Cas, need you,' Dean panted, 'need more.'

Castiel obeyed, thrusting deeper, harder, until he felt himself getting close and suddenly feeling the need to see Dean's face. He pulled out completely and added more lube before grabbing Dean's hips to urge him to flip over. Dean looked up at him with wide, lust-blown eyes, chest heaving and bowlegs trembling. Castiel entered him again and wrapped those tempting legs around his waist. As he began rolling his hips again, he brought his head down to kiss Dean for the first time.

'Is this OK?' he whispered against Dean's lips.

Dean's response was to moan and capture his lips again. They kept kissing as Castiel increased his pace again, breaking apart only when the movement became too much. When he felt himself getting close again, Castiel held himself up with one arm so he could bring his other hand between them to wrap around Dean's cock.

'Come for me, Dean,' he demanded, 'need to see you.'

It took a few more strokes, but finally Dean spilled over Castiel's hand with a shout of, 'Cas!' Another minute found Castiel following with his head thrown back and Dean's name on his lips.

Castiel took a moment to catch his breath before carefully pulling out. Dean passed him a box of tissues for him to wipe off his hand and discard the condom while Dean cleaned himself off. When he was finished, Castiel climbed back into the bed and pulled Dean into a spooning position.

'Stunning boy,' Castiel murmured, planting light kisses along the shell of Dean's ear. 'You've been driving me crazy all summer.'

'So have you,' Dean countered. 'Jogging around the neighbourhood in those tiny shorts, doing yoga in your backyard… god, I've been jerking off like twice a day since we moved here.' He stroked the arm Castiel had wrapped around him, and when he spoke again, he sounded shyer. 'You kissed me.'

'I'm sorry, did you not want me to?' Castiel frowned with concern. 'Is that more intimate than you wanted?'

'No!' Dean replied quickly. 'I liked it. I wanted it. I was just surprised. I thought maybe you wouldn't be interested in that.'

'Why wouldn't I be?'

Dean shrugged, blushing again. 'I thought maybe you just wanted a quick fuck 'cause I've been teasing you so much. Kissing feels more like… I don't know, like a liking thing.'

'A liking thing?' Castiel asked with an amused tone. 'As in, I would only kiss you if I liked you, and not if I just wanted to use you as a twinky fuck toy?'

'Maybe. I guess. But I'm probably wrong.' Dean buried his face in the pillow, embarrassed.

'I _do_ like you,' Castiel corrected him. 'But surely I'm too old for you. Your parents would probably kill me if they found out about this.'

'I'm twenty-one, dude. I may live with my folks, but they don't tell me how to live my life. Anyway,' he continued, ducking his head again, 'it's not like I'm not completely obvious in my crush on you. They make fun of me all the time.'

Castiel kissed Dean's shoulder and gently nudged him to roll over so they were face to face. 'There's a big difference between you having a crush and us actually dating, though.'

Dean's eyes widened. 'Would you want to, though? Date me?'

'You seem very surprised every time I express my interest in you.'

'Well, yeah. I'm just some dumb kid with a pretty face and a nice ass. You're… you. You could have anybody you want.'

Castiel snorted. 'You're very sweet. And you're not dumb, though I'll agree about the pretty face and nice ass,' he teased, grabbing said ass and giving it a squeeze. 'If you think your dad won't come after me with a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, I'd love to take you out for dinner.'

'Nah, I think he'd be fine. And anyway, I wanna take _you_ out,' Dean grinned.

'Oh yes? Well, I'll have you know I'm a traditionalist. I expect you to give me flowers and open doors for me, and I don't put out until at least the third hour.'

'Don't you mean the third date?'

'With you? No way. I'll be lucky to make it through dinner without ripping your clothes off,' Castiel joked. 'In fact, we should probably just go to a drive-through and bring it back to my place.'

Dean smiled bashfully. 'So… you really mean it? You'd go out with me?'

'Of course, sweet boy,' Castiel assured him, running a hand down his side and along his stomach. 'I still have so many things I want to do to you…'

 

Dean knocked on Castiel's door the following weekend in a suit, with flowers in one hand and his clear test results in the other. Castiel pulled him inside by his lapels and slammed the door shut.

They didn't even make it to the drive-through.

 


End file.
